The Obese/if finished by ScribbledEggs/Clean
Original (P200) The Obese is the second episode of season 1 of Under Peppa's Pants. In this episode, Peppa wants to get fit, so she tries Weight Gain 13000. Pedro dies because of spontaneous combustion, causing news to roll around Pork. Transcript Intro ---- At the store... ---- Pedro: I need new glasses... Peppa: Like what? Suzy: Forget that. I need some more gr'ass'. Peppa: Look! I want this! Weight Gain 13000! I'll drink it soon. Miss Rabbit: 232 dollars. All: (gasps) Peppa: you, i'm buying this. Rabbit: 5 dollars. ---- At home... ---- Peppa: BEEFCAKE!!! Narrator: Peppa drinks the Weight Gain 13000 and becomes obese. (Daddy comes into the room) Daddy: Wow, Peppa is a lot fatter than me. And why are your friends under you? Peppa: Oh, I think that had Spætti in it... Pedro: Mr. Pig! Help me! Every time I get crushed, I die of-- (Pedro dies of spontaneous combustion) Suzy: Oh my god! Peppa killed Pedro! I sure wish Daevid were here to witness this! Danny: You bastards! (Tobias comes into the room) Tobias: Hey, pipsqueaks! Smell my laundry! Peppa: But I'm fat now! How am I even gonna leave this room? Suzy: Even though I'm dying, here's a pill. Peppa: A cough drop? Suzy, you--you have gone too far today. I thought you were smart, and you just give me this? This is just stupid. Danny: Stellar speech! (Phone rings) Peppa: Somebody's on the phone. Gazelle: I am pissed off with you! You broke up with me, a 70 year old gazelle who would die witho-- (Peppa hangs up the phone) (Peppa tries to facepalm but can't) Peppa: . Was that Ma-- Suzy: --dame Gaz-- Danny: --elle, we get it. Peppa: Well . With The ing Gazelles it is. Suzy: I think you're breaking the floor. (George comes in) George: What the is going on here? Peppa: Well I was at the store looking for something and found Weight Gain 13000. I bought it but it made me fat. George: . Let's get people to lift you. ---- 2 minutes later... ---- George: Hup, hup--I'm ready!! (they throw Peppa out of the house, leaving a huge hole in the wall) Peppa: George, if you did something, I will open my eyes. If you didn't, say ! (Peppa opens her eyes) Peppa: What the George? You made a large hole in the wall! George: , , , , , , , , ! Emily: I'm sorry! Peppa: You killed me in my happiest dream! Now shut up! ---- (Ronald pushes Emily out of the house) ---- Ronald: That'll teach ya. Steve: No. Ronald: What? Steve: No. Peppa: Oh no! Kathie Lee Gifford is coming to Pork! And the kids from my school have to be there by tomorrow at 11:25:04 AM sharp! Suzy: Oh god! My parent will be there! Peppa: Why didn't you say parent''s''? ---- (Suzy stares at Peppa) ---- Peppa: I know, I know. (The ghost of Pedro Pony slides into Peppa's room.) Ghost of Pedro: Everybody do the flop! (Everybody but Peppa flops) Peppa: I'm struggling. ---- Tomorrow... ---- Madame Gazelle: I'm planning to shoot Kathie Lee. ---- (Goes to a flashback in 1949) Gazelle: Okay, Mr. Hat. Let--let's go. So have you heard of-- Judge: That is crap. (8, 9, 6.5) ---- Kathie Lee: La la la la. (10, 10, 10.5) ---- In the present... ---- Officer Brady: No taking pictures. Gazelle: What?! Mummy: Set up the chairs! Daddy: Okay, I won't. Mummy: Hey! Come look at Daddy: Hey! Mummy: You deserved it! ---- An hour later... ---- (cuts to a dark classroom) George: I have no left arm! (George gets a file that shows George's name crossed out and replaced with Peppa's) George: I knew it was Peppa who did this! Peppa, you will pay! ---- Meanwhile... ---- TVs: Local news: a person in the wealthy Pony family has just been killed by spontaneous combustion. Panic now. (The town panics) ---- Mayor Fox: One person has died by combusting. We need a scientist to--You! *points to Suzy's father, Mrs. Sheep* Mrs. Sheep: Why me? I'm a geologist! I do earth and stuff! Mayor Fox: You're the only scientist in this whole town! Do it and I'll give you 7,500 dollars. (Mrs. Sheep smiles and dreams) Citizens': Sheep! Sheep! Sheep! ''Woman: We love you, Sheep!'' ''Man: Make love to me, Sheep! Please!'' (The dream ends) Mayor Fox: Sheep, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Find the cause of spontaneous combustion or else! Mrs. Sheep: Or else what? Mayor Fox: Exactly. (Mrs. Sheep stares at the Mayor) ---- Later... ---- Mayor Fox: Kids, the Kathie lee thing is canceled. (Every 2nd grader except Peppa and friends shoot themselves) Mrs. Sheep: All we need to do is fart on a regular basis every day. 'Kay? (All citizens except Peppa and friends fart) Suzy: My mom's famous! Peppa: But I'm still obese! Mayor Fox: I declare this day Mrs. Sheep day! (a statue of a Mrs. Sheep shows) Man: Now that's legendary! (takes picture) Suzy: Let's lift you back to home. Oh, your mom said she bought a king bed for you. Peppa: Can't we just hijack that car? Suzy: Okay. ---- They get in the car with the back doors open ---- At the house... ---- Peppa: I need a potion! Suzy: Okay, me, I'll go everywhere. You, Danny, just watch Peppa. ---- Suzy falls out of the giant hole then runs away ---- Danny: You got a four? Peppa: No. Danny: Go bark! Peppa: We have got to stop filling in scenes like this. ---- Meanwhile... ---- Suzy: Anybody? We need something to make Peppa not obese! Miss Rabbit: Well, my store also sells the Weight Loss 13000. The thing costs 232 dollars, though. Suzy: There is no god I’m paying that much for something that shouldn’t be my problem! Miss Rabbit: Well, tough. Suzy: How dare you tough me, you... you... oh, okay then. But only you if you give me a discount. Miss Rabbit: No discounts at my store because at my store you have to pay the... ---- Suzy stares at Miss Rabbit in an angry manner ---- Miss Rabbit: Okay, then! Miss Rabbit gives Suzy the WL13000 Suzy: Good! Suzy runs to Peppa and walks on top of her ---- Suzy: Here it is. Drink it. Peppa drinks it Peppa: I'm not obese anymore! Thanks, Suzy! Everybody laughs '''''end Trivia